all i want for Christmas is you
by theanimemonster
Summary: i was in the holidayish mood today when i made this becuase i was outside and me and my friend were talking about how we love the cold and then she said christmas and i said mistle toe and sugar cookies and it gave me this idea.


"All I want for Christmas"

by~ theanimemonster

note: sorry but this has no sex in it :( but it does have adorable soft yaoi (boy love)

the 9 year old boy ran through the thick snow in his big boots. he liked the feeling of the crisp winter air running through his soft chocolate brown spikes, and the sweet smell of cinnamon cookies from the neighbors window.

its December 23, and sora's parents let him spend christmas at Riku's house this year becuase they had to go on a buisiness trip. the little brunette was so exited to spend christ with his best friend that the second he heard about it he started getting his stuff ready and ran off.

Sora ran to Riku's front door, ignoring the doorbell and fiercely smacking his small fist against the door till his knuckles were red, he heard footsteps and then the creek of the door opening.

he felt a rush of hot air which warmed his round cheeks when the silverett opened the door,

"hey! what are you doing here? you were supposed to come **tommorrow** silly!"

Sora had always looked up at Riku as a romodel, he loved his best friend alot. they've known each other since Sora was two, but now Riku is 11 years old. and Sora was 9

"w-well when my parents told me that I would be spending christmas with you, and I couldnt wait so I decided to come now..."

Riku smilled at him, "haha ok, but i have to warn you my room's a mess!" the two laughed as they went inside for some hot chocolate and sugar cookies Riku's mother had made. "sooo, what did you ask santa for christmas?" the burnette said, curious to hear the answer, "nothing" Riku said in a pouty tone.

"w-why not!" Sora gasped. him and Riku always asked for something from santa every year since sora was just 4 years old,

"becuase...Kairi told me somthing yesterday..." Kairi was Riku's sister, she's 16, and the two loved to play with her untill she grew up, and started dating Roxas, Sora's 16 year old brother. but she loved Sora so occasionally she would come and play with the two of them.

"well?...tell me!"

Riku's face got red and his eyes filled with tears, he stood up on his knees and burst out;

"SHE TOLD ME SANTA ISNT REAL!" right after he had said that he pushed himself back onto his butt and covered his mouth with both hands

"...what?" Sora snapped in disbelief...after he saw how serious the silverette was, his eyes had filled up with tears too,

the brunette began to cry. the tears quickly ran down his chubby cheeks one after another. Riku pulled Sora next to him and rapped his small arms around his chest. he softly kissed his forehead, and said "im sorry, i didnt want to hurt you" repeatedly until he had finally calmed down.

about 4 hours later after eating sugar cookies till there bellys hurt, and playing silly pranks on Kairi and teasing her that she Roxas couldnt come for christmas,( becuase he had togo to his grandmothers becuase Sora's parents dont like them dating) the two were talking about what they wanted for christmas, and past memories from when the two became friends, they sat on there sleeping bags in the living room beside the soothing flickering sounds of the fireplace.

"hey riku?"

"yeah?" riku said.

"umm...you know how my brother and your sister are together?" before Riku could reply Sora continued "well. i was thinking, since they were best friends, does that mean me and you are going to end up together?" Riku blushed and looked away, he had always loved sora but Kairi had told him two boys cant be together, and since theres a 2 year difference. "um I-I think...do you like me?"

Sora flashed him and big toothy smile and giggled " of course I do!" next thing Riku knows Sora leaned over and gave the 11 year old a kiss on the cheek and then snuggled up against him laying his head in the crook of the silverette's neck.

the next day the two boys had so much fun; throwing snowballs at Kairi, making snow angels,eating even **more** sugar cookies. Riku was really happy though becuase of the night before when Sora had told him he liked him,wich pretty much meant they were together now,

when Kairi wasnt around they would hold hands or sneak a tiny kiss on the cheek when she wasnt looking.

Riku, Kairi and Sora ran inside becuase it started snowing so hard that they couldnt even see, there cheeks were dark red, sora looked down to see that his fingers were purple he thought 'why did i forget my gloves at home!' he tryed to warm them up. But it was no use, they were so cold they hurt.

Sora started crying again, and Riku ran to him and started kissing Soras small purple fingers, Riku didnt care if anyone was watching. and apparently Sora wasnt either becuase when Riku looked up at him, he kissed his cheek, right after, Kairi walked in "mistle toe!"

the two small boys looked up to see a mistle toe above there heads. Riku's mother ran in when she heard 'mistle toe' and started to yell at Kairi "NO! Kairi! there just friends and plus there both boys!"

" so? I SAW THEM KISS YESTERDAY!" Riku and Sora's eyes widened in disbelief. 'how did she see us? how? we made sure no one was around!' Sora's mind was racing but then Riku had grabbed his arm and yanked the brunette infront of him so there eyes would meet, Kairi and Riku's mom had stop yelling at each other and looked over at the two boys. Kairi nudged her mom out of the room and sat down on the couch.

"go ahead, she wont bother you guys anymore..." the little couple was grateful for what she did, but they didnt really want her to be bothering them either..

"..OH! you want to be alone! okay, okay I'm sorry" Kairi gave the silverette a thumbs up and the brunette a wink. and went to her room.

before Sora could say anything Riku had already locked lips with him, the brunette rapped his arm arms around Riku's neck and the silverette put his hands on soras hips. once the kiss broke riku looked down at Sora, who's face was bright red and said "all I want for christmas. Is you."


End file.
